Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8t - 8}{8t - 2} \div \dfrac{1}{5}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-8t - 8}{8t - 2} \times \dfrac{5}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-8t - 8) \times 5} {(8t - 2) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-40t - 40}{8t - 2}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{-20t - 20}{4t - 1}$